


The Changing of the World

by fredbassett



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Some roads should never have been taken.





	The Changing of the World

The Númenórean army marched away from the ships, spears flashing in the sun and banners raised on high.

Ar-Pharazôn strode proudly at the head of his men, his heralds proclaiming his coming, demanding that the Valar surrender the Undying Lands to him.

Elatan the Shipwright watched them go, foreboding in his heart.

When the first rocks started to rain down on the king’s army, Elatan knew that ruin would come to them all.

He stood at the helm of the greatest ship he had ever built and waited, while around him, the world was broken and the seas were sundered.


End file.
